Vehicles may use many different monitoring devices to provide information relating to driving events. Examples of information relating to driving events include vehicle speed, acceleration, braking, location, engine emissions, vehicle location, tire pressure, and others. Examples of monitoring devices could include global positioning systems, accelerometers, temperature gauges, as well as many others. As information from each monitoring device is collected, more information about driving events can be accumulated and analyzed. Additionally, the information collected may be used to assist in accident prevention, among other uses.
In particular, vehicles can be equipped with devices capable of determining when a vehicle is in motion. Vehicle motion can be determined through accelerometers, speedometers, global position systems, and other methods and systems. Information concerning whether a vehicle is in motion is useful in a number of situations including monitoring a vehicle of interest, determining whether a driver is wearing a seatbelt while the vehicle is moving, and other information.